As the prior art for a cleansing fabric, Korean Patent Laid Open No. 1994-14987 proposes a process of preparing a cleaning polyester fabric by using a yarn made by interlacing a high shrinkage polyester yarn and a two-component polyester composite yarn as weft. However, the polyester fabric prepared by the above process has a problem that the cleansing performance and feel are deteriorated because the yarn fineness of a monofilament of warp and weft is larger than 0.3 deniers.
Meanwhile Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2002-153406 proposes a makeup wiping fabric prepared by using a split type conjugated yarn having a triangle shape of cross-section after splitting and monofilament denier of 0.001˜0.1 dtex as warp and weft.
However, the above mentioned wiping fabric is hard to the touch and damage the surface of a products to be cleansed because the fabric is prepared by using a split type conjugated yarn having a triangle shape of cross-section after splitting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems in the prior art and to provide a cleansing polyester fabric that is useful as a cleaning fabric for precision products, optical devices, etc. or a makeup cleansing fabric.